


Peace

by Jaylynne124



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylynne124/pseuds/Jaylynne124
Summary: I kind of just wrote this off the fly after seeing those new clips. Not really much plot, mostly fluff.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Peace

Clouded memories of what had just transpired filtered through his brain, thoughts still struggling to become his own. 

Horde Prime had laughed, sending a swift kick to his side. As Hordak lay on the ground, grimacing, his creator’s sharp words made their way to his ears, “And to think you would be worthy enough to gain the love of a princess, no less, is exactly what makes you a fool.” 

Hordak had sobbed, shaking on his hands and knees, weak from blood loss and his defect growing worse.  _He had brought this here, it was his fault, it was HIS fault._

Entrapta had struggled in the grasp of three clones who stood emotionless, gripping her hair and limbs tightly. She called out to him, her chest rising and falling quickly, in fear, “I do! Hordak listen to m–“ her voice had been cut off by another large hand over her mouth.

Prime had smiled cheekily at her, and stalked closer to hold Entrapta’s chin aloft with a large metal finger, “And now, brother, you are going to watch as I splatter the blood of your dear princess across the dirt of this wretched planet.” He had grabbed Entrapta’s throat roughly, sharp nails digging into her skin.

Hordak wanted to scream, but the only sounds that escaped his mouth were those of weeping. He realized he would have to use every ounce of strength he had left to carry out this last minute plan. Finally lifting himself to his feet, he had grabbed the nearest piece of large metal machinery and swiped it hard against Prime’s ankles. 

His creator had fallen, a low groan rising from where his body lay. Hordak stood shakily, tightening his fists knowing very well where this would lead him. Horde Prime had turned around quickly, venomous coils of hair raised and ready to strike. He stood, his hand immediately wrapping around Hordak’s throat, lifting him from the ground. Prime had smirked, his laughter booming, “Your attempt to defeat me was futile, little brother.”

Hordak’s vision was beginning to blur significantly, he could feel his heart beating faster, and he had gasped, with a final breath, “Perhaps. But, it was a good distraction.” 

The only thing he could recall after that was his brother’s face, the immediate contorted features of revelation, as the sword of She-Ra pierced through the front of his chest. 

After that, he had blacked out.

Maybe he had died. It was possible the grip around his throat had proved to be too much for his defective body. Maybe it was the blood loss. It was dark here. 

Was there an afterlife for clones? 

But in what seemed like everlasting blackness, he began to see color. 

He could feel her before he saw her. Long tendrils of hair rest across his stomach, and her small hands were clutching onto his large right. She traced her thumbs over him delicately, and he could feel the soft air on his shoulder as she breathed. 

His eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light that streamed in through the windows of the room. The warm fingers around his hand tightened. Then he saw her, greeting him with a smile so bright he thought maybe he  had actually died. She looked so beautiful to him in that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything else other than to stare back up at her, returning the smile she gave him. 

“Hordak.” She had uttered one word, but it had meant the world to him. It was the name he had chose for himself, the name that she had called him, and it sounded so sweet, the way her perfect mouth had articulated it. 

His attention was drawn to her neck where jagged red scratches had remained after their fight with Prime. 

Hordak whispered, “Are you okay?” He began to glance around the room they were in. He now discovered he was in a bed, a very  pillowy bed. She had been sitting by his side on a chair that held an oversized cushion. The ceilings were high, and the walls were covered in reflective trinkets that shimmered in the light. “Is this...real?” 

“I’m okay.” Entrapta answered him softly, “And yes, this is real.” She put one of her hands on his cheek, turning his red eyes to look back to her, “ _I’m_ real. We’re in Brightmoon.”

He leaned his face into her warm touch, heart fluttering at it’s contact. “H-how did we get here? I don’t remember.”

“Adora healed you.” She moved her eyes over his chest that was still wrapped in bandages. “She killed Horde Prime...she saved the world.”

The death of his brother, his creator. What would happen to all of the clones? What was he supposed to do now? His mind flew in a million different directions. It would certainly take time for him to process all of this, but he turned his attention back to Entrapta who was reaching a hand into her pocket. 

“I found something...well, actually Catra gave it back to me.“ Hordak looked to her hand curiously as she opened it to reveal the purple First One’s crystal. “It should still work, if you’d want me to try a second attempt on some armor.”

The crystal. The power source she had saved for him to make his life easier. Ever since it had been detached from him, he had felt this constant diminishing weakness. He had been teased with it, berated and mocked, by Horde Prime when he had discovered the message encrypted on it’s surface.

“I...would like that.” His mouth curved slightly, wondering how anyone as kind, intelligent, and fascinating as herself could ever care about someone like him. But he was nonetheless grateful for that fact. She just smiled at him, continuing to hold her hand to his cheek, a finger occasionally stroking the skin at his jawline. 

He just had to know.

“Entrapta, the First One’s tech...I know what it says.”

She was silent for a moment, a rosy blush rising to her cheeks. She pulled her mask down over her face, “...you do?”

“Prime used it as a degrading tool in order to make me feel more pitiful. But, truthfully, it gave me strength. Just having that hope that you might have actually enjoyed my company, drove me to do whatever it took to get back to you, so I could ask...if you truly feel that way about me.”

Entrapta stood still behind the mask, letting out a held breath, “I do. You’re my lab partner. My best friend. And you have no idea how happy I am to have you back.” She chuckled, feeling a tear welling up in her eye.

“Likewise.” Hordak replied, a short laugh escaping his mouth. He shifted his body, hissing, as a slight pain shot through his back. Despite that, he looked to her, “Could you help me sit up, so we can possibly engage in a brief sharing of...friendly touch?” 

He heard Entrapta’s giggle echo behind her mask, and she lifted the front of it slowly, “You...want a hug?”

He felt his face warming up, and just knew he was blushing, “If that’s okay.”

“Of course it is! I’ve been waiting forever to hug you!” She giggled, hair wrapping as gently as it could, around Hordak’s torso to assist him in sitting up. 

In no time at all, Entrapta found herself wrapped under Hordak’s long arms. She pressed her face to his chest, nuzzling him gently, rubbing her hands across his back. Hordak’s chin rested on the top of her head, the softness of her hair, comforting. He ran his fingers through the long tendrils that fell down her back, muttering quietly, “I missed you, I missed you so much,”

Several minutes passed before they finally parted, but Hordak held Entrapta’s arms in his hands. He met her curious eyes with his and breathed, “I want to kiss you.”

Entrapta’s eyes widened, worrying Hordak for a second, before an eager grin lit up her face. “Okay.” 

Only then it occurred to Hordak that he had no idea what he was doing. She had shut her eyes, mostly out of nervous habit, but also because,  _this is what people did when they kissed right_ ? Using only knowledge he had learned from various research outlets, he tilted his head to touch her lips with his. 

The chaste kiss lasted only a few seconds, before they parted. Entrapta’s eyes fluttered open for a second, then shut again, before she moved back in for another. Their mouths parted slightly this time, the kiss deeper, and more passionate than the previous. They moved into each other, Entrapta’s hand coming up to touch Hordak’s face. She was so warm, her breath mixing with his felt like fire in his mouth, and he was melting. 

If felt like hours had gone by before they finally parted, opening their eyes to the other with flushed cheeks. Hordak’s heart beat fast, staring at Entrapta’s lips that appeared more red and puffier than usual. “I’ve never done that before, was that...right?”

She giggled, “I’ve never done it before either. But...it felt right. Didn’t it?”

“It definitely felt...good.”

“Truly an endeavor we must pursue in the near future.” Entrapta grinned playfully, putting her arms around Hordak’s neck, snuggling into him. Her warmth was soothing, and despite his injuries, he had never felt more comfortable than he did in this moment.

“Without a question.”

**Author's Note:**

> The final season airs in two days and all I have to say is, if these two don’t reunite I’ll be UPSET.


End file.
